LOViNg You For 2 YEars!
by NaikoRu09
Summary: WoUld EdWArd DiSCOvEr THE SeCRet LOve OF BElla fOr HIm.....?..JuST FInd OUt...... .....OH..PLEaSE REAd IT.....SENd SOme REviews........EHehheh......
1. Chapter 1

You know the typical "heart throb" stories? Well, that best describes this story. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are the "best of friends" in school. Well, that was according to Bella. Edward never agreed on it. He just rode on that idea. They were classmates since elementary. Edward is the popular type. Very handsome, the female population of the school knew him and admired him a lot. Although he is cold, his admirers think it's his charming point. On the other hand, , Bella Swan is a carefree and very bubbly girl. She's pretty. But her sex appeal does not surface that much. She's very friendly, and nobody hates her. You know what's her secret? She had loved Edward. Since 2 years ago.

Well, Edward was walking, going to school, while Bella saw him and she waved at him. Edward just looked. Bella run towards him.

"Ne, Edward , let's walk to school together."

"Okay."

They were walking when she wanted to ask a question she was really eager to asked.

"Edward , do you have someone you liked?" she asked. And she felt very embarassed.

"Why the sudden question?" he was said.

"Hm, well, many of the girls, I mean your admirers wanted me to ask that question to you. And I'm your best friend, so I'm entitled to know everything about you."

"Well, I don't remember agreeing on your proposal 2 years ago, but yes, I have someone I liked."

She was surprised. _"What? He had someone he liked? I wonder who's the lucky girl...She so damn lucky..." she thought._

"Hm, who is she?" she asked.

"I won't tell you. But she's so dense that she didn't even know that I liked her."

She stopped. She was surprised. So Edward really had a someone he liked.

"Why the sudden stop?" he asked.

"Well, I'm wondering who is she. Could you tell me?"

"I won't give any further clues. Let's go."

Then when they reach the high school building, many 'Edward's' fanclubs appeared.

"Hi…. Edward ! How's your day?" the fanclubs asked in chorus.

"Fine." was all he said.

"KYAA~!" they screamed.

Well, it was not new for her. It's really not new. Everyday, there were these so called "fanclubs" shouting Edward's name. But Edward was not against it. He just don't mind the girls. But one thing she hated: she had a lot of competition! As in the whole female population will beat her up if they

……………Oi SeNd Some REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SoRrY Im NoT GooD At StORy WritTiNGs………EHHeheh

WaIt For THE NExT CHApTER If YOuR InTeReStEd…….ehheh………


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it was not new for her. It's really not new. Everyday, there were these so called "fanclubs" shouting Edward's name. But Edward was not against it. He just don't mind the girls. But one thing she hated: she had a lot of competition! As in the whole female population will beat her up if they knew that she loved Edward. So that's why her feelings were kept. And now, seeing these girls flirting around him, makes her head wanna blow up! She hate seeing her Edward flirted by the other girls. Wait, "her"?

" Edward, I'll go first." she said. Although it is too early.

"Okay."

U-oh. Her. Well, if there's one thing she was upset about herself, it is her selfishness. Yes. She's so selfish. And she hated herself for it. 2 years ago, she liked Edward. But Edward doesn't seem to notice her. She put a lot of effort in having high grades, just to be noticed by him. But it didn't pay up. So she had to make an excuse for her to be closer to him. She offered a "lasting friendship". But Edward didn't say anything. He just rode with her idea. And then they talk with each other. She only opens about herself. Edward opens himself too. But not that much. She doesn't even know the girl he liked. But now, what's important is, being close to him is enough. It's enough. She won't hope and settle for anything else.

She is in the classroom. Edward arrived also several minutes later. They are seatmates and it was nice. She can watch his handsome face while he is sleeping.

Their homeroom teacher, Alice-sensei entered the room.

"Ohayou Minna~!" he greeted the class. But obviously, no one liked to greet him back.

"Well, okay okay.. I just came here to announce about a few matters. There will be a ball party for the high school level 3 days from now. So you are entitled to wear you gowns and formal attire. Got it? You can go to central town later. Bought the stuffs you liked." then he went out of the room. Alice-sensei don't like to teach. So he leaves his class to his assistant. The one who had the "Alice".

Later...

Edward and Bella went to the Mall of Asia to buy the stuffs they needed.

"Ne, Edward! Does this one fits me better?"

He stared at her for a moment.

"Ne, I'm asking you."

"What? Again?"

"I asked you if this looks better on me."

"Ah. Yes it does."

She blushed. Eversince they shopped, Edward knew which is better and which is not.

Then it was Edward 's time to shop. Bella chose the best attire for him. And while choosing, she realized that being with him makes her feel good. She felt like a real girlfriend choosing the clothes her boyfriend. Then she started realizing that kind of thing. Confessing. She had made up her mind. She'll confessed to him at the party. She'll reveal her true feelings to him. She don't care what will happen. Just reveal the feelings she had been keeping inside.

_"I really had to say what I felt for him.. or it would be too late.. he had someone he liked already..but maybe, I still had the chance.." she thought._

End of the day.

It was the night of the party. Bella arrived earlier than Edward. She had been very nervous. She doesn't even know what will be he's reaction.

"Waahh... OH..God..PLease, help me..." she blurted.

Then she heard the screaming of the girls. Her dearest boy had arrived. And damn, he's hotness to the core. He's the most handsome among he crowd. Alluring, Addictive, Astounding. The three words that describes him.

He stared at her for a while.

"Eh? Is something wrong with my face?" she asked him.

"Nothing."

Then the girls grabbed his hand. Then they went to the dancefloor. Bella was left all alone. She just sat in a chair. They were dancing, much to Bella's surprise. He hadn't seen Edward dance before. But she was really nervous for what will happen later on.

Edward sat beside her. Carrying a glass of juice.

"Drink it."

"Thank you."

Then there was a short silence until the mellow music was played.

"Want to dance?" he asked her.

"Hmm.. ok.."she really wanted to. She knew that many girls would curse her for agreeing. But she doesn't mind.

Then they dance. At first it was just a mellow song.

* * *

Oh...... PLz.......REVIEW..........HAhahha... Sorry For Not UpdatIng Too Soon...!!!hehe....

......Wait for the another chapter..hehhe...........ThInk...ThInk....hah...hah.......


End file.
